


January 21, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos was thoughtful as he viewed a mother bear with her cubs before he recalled Martha Kent occasionally spending time near Supergirl.





	January 21, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos was thoughtful as he viewed a mother bear with her cubs before he recalled Martha Kent occasionally spending time near Supergirl and one smile replaced his expression.

THE END


End file.
